


A Prince's Requiem

by Lyanna_Walker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Walker/pseuds/Lyanna_Walker
Summary: Allen Walker is the Prince of Cruxis and when he was 21 his Kingdom was destroyed and his family killed before him. All before he himself was murdered. All because of one greedy man. What happens when right after he was killed, he wakes up in his 15-year-old body? Will Allen manage to save everyone? Or is everything doomed to repeat itself.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Burning. Everything around me is burning down. I can feel the heat from the fires on my skin as I am forced to kneel on the ground. The smell of bodies burning, the screams of the people, it all makes my eyes burn. I jolt when a booming laugh starts up from behind me. Heavy footfalls come closer until they stand beside me. I slowly turn my head and look up at the large man standing beside me. He has a sinister grin on his face and chuckles to himself.

“Oh isn't it wonderful, little prince? Their screams of your people as they all burn to a crisp?” His laugh starts up loud again, making my skin crawl. 

“Why?” My eyes sting more as I try and hold back my tears.

“Oh, that’s easy.” He responds, leaning down to make his face level with my own. “Because I can.” My eyes widen in horror, making him throw his head back and laugh even more.

I look out towards the town below the castle again, trying to see if anyone has been able to escape this madness. I look towards the gates and see my people being mowed down by the enemy soldiers, these twisted men turned into monsters. I whimper, knowing that none of my people will be able to escape. The laughing starts back up again.

“Now little prince, I cut your father's head off in battle. After I made him watch me slaughter all his men. It seems only fitting that I cut yours off while you watch the rest of your people fall.” 

My tears finally fall as I watch the city, knowing that there isn’t anything I can do. In my final moments, I wonder if there was anything I could have done to stop this. 

Dark eyes and even darker hair flash in my mind. I shake my head and let out a watery laugh. No, even if I could change the past, it would do me no good to think about it now. I hear him drawing his blade, the cold press of steel against my neck.

“Any last words little prince?”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, knowing it is my last. I open them again, making sure my last moments are focused on my people. I feel him remove the blade and hear him shift. 

“Go Fuck yourself, Adam.” The blade comes down on my neck. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wakes up in his past. What exactly is going on?

I jolt up, my hands going to my neck as I breathe heavily, sweat pouring down. I shudder and slowly remove my hands, seeing no blood on them. I sit there for a moment, just staring at my hands, as my breathing becomes more even. Chancing it, I look around at my surroundings.  _ My mind must be playing tricks on me… It can’t be.  _ I think to myself as I take in what's around me. It is my room, the ones I occupied before my father was killed. I pull the blankets off of me and stand up. I slowly cross the floor, making my way to the window. When I look out, a sob comes out. 

The town below is bustling with people, many of the citizens starting their day. My legs start to give out, but I catch myself on the window ledge. My hand goes over my mouth as I let out another sob. I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I look over and see myself in the mirror, standing in the corner of my room. What I see shocks me.

I am still myself, but I look younger. My hair is past my shoulders, the same length before I cut it off for my coronation. My body is smaller, not as built as it was. Almost like I am my teenage self. I hear the door open behind me, and I turn around. A woman with long dark green hair tied up in pigtails walks in. Another sob leaves my body. 

She looks towards my bed and realizes I am not there, then looks around. Her eyes settle on me, and she looks startled. 

“Prince Allen! Why are you on the ground?” She takes a few steps towards me before realizing I was crying. “Are you alright?” She rushes towards me and kneels, bringing her hand up to my shoulder and starts to check me over. I hold in another sob as I nod. 

“I am fine, Lenalee” I wipe my eyes before smiling at her. “Thank you, though.” 

I go to stand up, and she scrambles to do the same. I walk over and sit down on the chair in front of the fireplace. She walks over to the vanity and grabs a brush before following me. Once she has it, she makes her way over to me and starts sorting out my hair. While she does that, I contemplate what could be going on. 

Lenalee can’t be here, she was married 3 years ago and moved to be with her husband. If she is here, does this mean that everything I saw was a dream?  _ No, I can still smell the burning bodies. It was too real to be a dream.  _

“Lenalee, I seem to be a bit out of sorts today. Would you be able to tell me the date?” I feel the brush in my hair pause. 

“It is the 17th, Sire.” She answers warily. 

“Lenalee, the full date, please.” I try and sound sure. I can’t let her hear how this is affecting me. 

“The 17th day of spring,” She inhales, “Of the year 714.” She adds on like she doesn’t know how much I was looking for.

I exhale sharply and feel a sting in my eyes.  _ 5 years. 5 years before the day the kingdom fell.  _ I turn and smile at her.

“Thank you, Lenalee. For some reason, I thought we were a few days behind.”

She laughs and makes her way over to my wardrobe. She opens the doors and sorts through my clothes, pulling out what I will wear for the day. 

“It seems like the days are going too quickly for you, sire.” She laughs lightly and lays my clothes on my bed. She straightens up and makes her way towards my door. 

“Please get changed. I will be back with your breakfast and your itinerary for the day.” She bows before leaving. I take a moment to collect myself before I stand and get changed. 

I change into what could be considered my old daily attire. A white shirt with a navy blue waistcoat and tie, along with black form-fitting pants and navy blue knee-high boots. After a moment of hesitation, I grab the dagger from my bedside table and slip it into my boot. Finally, I make my way over to my dresser and pull out a pair of navy gloves with a silver moon on them. Once I am ready, I make my way over to my balcony and step out, overlooking the castle and town below. I lay my hands on the railing and let out a breath of air. 

5 years in the past. I was 21 when I met my end, but now I am back in my 16-year-old body. I hear my people down below, loud and full of life, and it brings a smile to my face. I feel a jolt of determination that goes through me. I will not let my people face the same fate. I know what is coming now.

“I will not let my people fall this time. I will make sure we all live. I will kill Adam before he can destroy everything I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I more so saw this as a prologue Part 1 over the actual chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Looking forward to the feedback.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wants to start changing his past. But where should he start?

Once Lenalee has returned, I am seated at the table on my balcony. I eat overlooking the town below, feeling peace hearing and seeing my people full of life. Once I am finished eating, Lenalee hands me my itinerary, and I look it over while drinking my tea. I am expected to be in my lessons all day with a slot in the afternoon to train. I bring my teacup up to my lips to hide my smirk. 

Having the advantage of my 21-year-old mind, I can keep up with these lessons and know ahead of time what I am supposed to learn. My smirk turns into a glare as I remember who the teachers are. My main instructor is Malcolm Lvellie, with his assistant Howard Link. The two of them made it their life goal to make me miserable and feel inadequate about my knowledge of how my kingdom runs. Though I will admit, the days where Link taught me were better than when they were together. 

Looking over to check the time, I see that it is almost time for my first lesson. I set down my cup and stand; Lenalee makes her way over from the side of the balcony and follows me out. Once we arrive at my study, I stop outside the door and glance at Lenalee.

“I don’t expect me to be in there for more than an hour today. I need you to get my things together for a ride before lunch.” Lenalee looks startled but nods her head.

“Of course, sire.” Lenalee curtseys then leaves to go gather my riding gear. I look back towards the door. I sigh and make my way in.

Once inside, I see Lvellie standing in front of the window, looking out. He has positioned himself behind my desk, trying to make himself look imposing. I shake my head slightly. At the beginning of my lessons, he made it clear that the desk was his and that the small table they had brought in would be mine. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and notice Link is gathering a few books together for the lesson. 

_Well, this is great. I have to deal with both of them today._ I think to myself. As I go to take a step a thought crosses my mind, making me smirk. _Where better to start a change than right here._ I finally move forward and Link looks up at me. I walk right past the small table and stand in front of my desk. Lvellie finally turns around and narrows his eyes. 

“About time you finally show up. Now sit down to continue where we left off yesterday, seeing as you can’t keep up. Some 10-year-olds know more than you.”

I continue to stare at him, barely acknowledging what he said. I see him get more irritated. Slowly, I turn around and gather my things off the small table and deposit them on my desk instead. Lvellie looks bewildered before scowling at me.

“And just what do you think you’re doing? You know that this is my desk.” His voice starts getting louder by the end. I tilt my head and stare at him.

“I’m sorry, are you royalty?” I ask him, keeping my voice and expression neutral.

“I beg your pardon?” He splutters. I see Link shift out of the corner of my eye.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that too hard of a question for you? I asked, are you royalty?”

His face turned red, and he stepped forward and slammed his hands on my desk. I looked down where his hands were and click my tongue.

“Can you not treat my property like that? You’re no better than a child throwing a tantrum.” I look back up to his face. “Now, answer my question.”

“I am not.” He grits out.

“Then I don’t understand why you are using the Crown Prince’s desk.” I step around the desk and stand beside him. “I was nice, up until now. But you seem to think you are better than royalty. Let me make myself clear now,” I push my finger into his chest and glare at him. “You have no right to claim something that belongs to royalty.”

His glare gets sharper, but then his expression morphs into a sickly sweet smile.

“I’m so sorry, my prince. I never meant to make you feel inadequate.”

“It seems like you don’t know your place. Shall I tell you?” I move to sit in my chair and cross one leg over the other while I stare at him.

“Your job is to teach me things I don’t already know.” Lvellie narrows his eyes then moves around the desk to stand in front of it. I glance over and see Link has just placed all books down, watching the two of us. I look back over to Lvellie and fold my hands in my lap.

“Now tell me, what happens when I know everything you can teach me?”

“Then the lessons are over.” Lvellie grinds out. I smile at him then move my papers in front of me.

“Good to know, shall we?”

Lvellie looks at me suspiciously before looking over to Link. Link shakes his head and brings over one of the books he had collected.

“Continuing from yesterday’s discussion, we will be talking about the Holy War. Do you remember who was involved?” I roll my eyes.

“Our kingdom, Cruxis, and the Kingdom Nievelheim.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you can remember something so simple.” He smirks. _Is it too much to just punch him?_ I think to myself.

“Now, what year did the Holy War take place?”

“633.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but you’re wrong. It was 634. You can’t even get a simple year, right?” Lvellie’s grin becomes condescending. I roll my eyes.

“Actually, it was 633. It just wasn’t announced as a War until the next year. And that is because the mass population didn’t realize that the war was declared until the New Year.” Lvellie narrowed his eyes at me.

“I’m sorry, Sire. If you need a reminder, look in your texts. It will say 634.” I stand and make my way over to the bookshelf on the wall. I scan it before finding the book I was looking for.

“Sire, your books are on your desk.” I hear Link quietly say to me. I glance over and see him looking confused.

“You mean the books Lvellie wants me to use are over on the desk.” I let out an ‘aha’ as I find the book. “Sadly, Link, those books are inaccurate.”

I open the text to one of the first few pages. I turn around and hand it to Lvellie.

“As you can see on the page right there, it says ‘The Holy War was first announced to the public in 634. But communication between the kings of each country had been on-going for the year before that. The King of Nievelheim declared war in his letter to King Roam of Cruxis in 633.’ So as you can see, I was not wrong.”

Lvellie’s face slowly turned redder as I quoted the book to him. And once I was finished, I made my way back to my chair and crossed my legs again.

“If you can’t even get a simple year right, should you even be teaching?” I smirked at him, resting my head on my fist.

Our lesson continued on this way for the rest of the hour, with Lvellie trying to outsmart me. But every time, I would tell him how he was wrong in a bored tone. Finally, there was a knock on my study door. Lenalee opened the door and made her way inside.

“Sire, it has been an hour and you said your lessons would be over by now. Should I tell the quartermaster to expect you a bit later?” I smirked and stood up.

“No, I’ll be coming now. These supposed lessons have turned into me teaching, rather than being taught.” I headed towards the doors, and when I made it to Lenalee, I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Lvellie.

“That reminds me, I asked you earlier what happens when I know everything that you can teach me. Tell me, do you truly think you could teach me anything?” I see the colour leave Link's face, while Lvellie nearly turns purple from how angry he is.

“From where I am standing, your use has run its course.” I turn back around and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly love sassy Allen. Our man is too much of a pushover, and he needs to stand up for himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Allen confronts Lvellie, he needs a break to sort out his mind.

I walk down the hall, feeling giddy over what had just happened. Lenalee quietly follows behind me. I glance back and see her looking confused.

“You can ask me,” I say out loud.

“Please tell me if I am overstepping, but should you have really said that?” She asks after a moment of hesitation. I stop and look at her.

“Tell me, Lenalee, should I be learning everything about my kingdom from someone who tells me wrong dates on purpose? Or should I be learning from someone who takes it seriously and teaches me everything properly?”

“Someone who teaches you everything properly.” She says without hesitation this time.

“That’s right. I learned a while ago that Lvellie would feed me the wrong answers to humiliate myself in front of dignitaries.”

I didn’t actually find this information out until a few months from now at a ball. I remember the night because of the humiliation I faced. I had asked a Lord if he remembered something correctly, only to find out that I was the one who was taught wrong. Lvellie, who had been invited as a guest, made me out to be some imbecile who couldn’t remember simple facts. He had purposely found textbooks with the wrong information, and I was none the wiser. After that, I had stayed up late every night, trying to find all the correct information and to see where else he had lied to me.

“Should I have them imprisoned, Sire?” Lenalee looked outraged. I laughed and turned back around, heading towards the stables.

“No, I want to mess with them a little more.” Lenalee giggled.

Once we made it to the stable, I saw my horse geared up and ready to go. He was a beautiful black stallion, and his black mane looks glossy in the sunlight. He was tacked up in a navy blue bridle and saddle. There was faint silver detailing in the saddle that, upon closer inspection, you could see the spells interwoven in them. I walked up to him and ran my hand down his mane.

“Are you ready, Aito?” I smiled as he knickers. Lenalee comes forward with my cloak and drapes it over my shoulders before clasping it together. Once that is done, I put my foot in the stirrup and hoist myself up onto his back. I look down at Lenalee and see she has acquired a saddlebag. She places it on Aito’s back then takes a step back. 

“Please try and be back in time for lunch in 3 hours. If not, there are some snacks in the saddlebag.” I smile down at Lenalee before giving a light kick to get him moving.

“You truly are the best, Lenalee. I will be back in time for Lunch.” I yell out to get Aito to go faster.

We make our way past the gates and out into the riding field. I lead him to the outer fence and get him to hop it. We ride out further into the forest surrounding the rear of the castle. After keeping up the pace for roughly half an hour, we take a break at a meadow overlooking a cliff. I grab the bag from Aito’s back and make my way over to a tree closer to the edge and sit against it. I position myself so that if I turn my head one way, I can see the cliff, and if I turn the other way, I can see the meadow where Aito is grazing. I open the bag and pull out one of the apples Lenalee packed me. I whistle for Aito to come closer, and once he does, I offer him an apple.

“Sorry for making you run so far. I just needed to leave. This is a lot to take in.” Once he has eaten the apple, he ventures off. I calmly watch him as I process everything where I am finally alone. I need to think about the major events that will unfold. I reach back into my bag and dig to see if Lenalee might have packed my journal. I pull it out and send a silent thank you to Lenalee for thinking of everything.

I open to a blank page and start making notes. Thinking back, I try to sort out which one will happen first. 

The first thing from now that I can think of happening is the Ball celebrating the Spring Harvest. Adam makes his first appearance, announcing that he is the long-lost brother of my father, Neah and Uncle Mana. When I experienced this for the first time, they were so happy to find out that the brother they loved was alive all this time and welcomed him with open arms. At the time, I remember getting a chill when I first locked eyes with him before brushing it off. Now, I wish I never did.

Another significant part of that evening is that it is one of the only appearances the Prince of Nievelheim makes in our Kingdom. I bite down on the end of my pen and look out over the cliff. I will admit that I thought he was the most handsome man I ever met the first time I saw him.

“If only he weren’t such an ass.” I find myself saying out loud.

As the Crown Prince of the next largest Kingdom in the world, he had a domineering air about him. Right now, he is already the best Commander their army has ever seen and is the only person alive to have killed a Dragon on their own. It usually takes a group of at least 10 seasoned soldiers. In the future, once he is made Emperor, he kills off all the corrupt nobles personally. Then he takes over a smaller kingdom called Lirai that borders the sea, expanding the area he already rules.

I tilt my head up and look at the sky. I remember one part of that night almost every night in my dreams. Sometimes I can’t tell if it’s out of humiliation or fondness. That was the night that I made a fool out of myself because of Lvellie. And at the moment, the Prince spoke up and covered for me. Saying how anyone could make a simple mistake. I remember walking up to him to thank him for helping me out, and his words still ring in my head.

‘ _ I feel bad for your country; they have not only an idiot that is about to rule it but a short beansprout as well. This place must be doomed.’ _

Before then, I thought that all the rumours of him being cold and cynical could be false. Then he had to ruin it. 

My thoughts stopped. All I could remember now was right before I died. The man that came to mind, the one who could have helped, was him. I sat up straight. Is there an actual way to get him to help me? Could I form some form of alliance with him?

I shook my head. What would he want from our kingdom? Other than the entire thing. 

I looked over at Aito, eyes wide. 

“Aito, is it possible for two Kings of different Kingdoms to marry?” Aito knickers at me and turns away. 

“Wait, I can’t just ask him to marry me. That's far-fetched, even for me.” I mumble to myself. I think of the land we have bordering their country. Is there anything there that they could want? I settle back against the tree and try to think of things I could offer in return. Weapons? Money? 

“I think I am becoming a sellout Aito.” I look over at him and see him looking at the bushes lining the forest. He is standing very still and tense. I grab my things and slowly make my way towards him. 

“Aito, what are you looking at over there,” I ask cautiously. 

As I near him, I see the bushes in front of him move. I quietly drop the bag and pull the dagger from inside my boot. Inching forward a little more, I place my hand on Aito, gently pushing him back. I make my way closer to the bush, and the rustling stops as I step in front of it. I take a deep breath before quickly pushing a part of the bush aside to see what's there. I yelp, dropping my dagger and falling back. I sit there stunned for a moment before slowly crawling back over to the bush. 

I gently push the bush back again and see little golden eyes looking back at me. It's a baby dragon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy introducing Kanda... Kind of... and look a dragon!


	5. Chapter 5

I take a deep breath and look over the baby dragon. It's barely the size of my forearm. It seems like solid gold, almost like it could be a statue. It's claws are white and look like they could nick you with just the slightest touch. My eyes are drawn to its wings. They are folded into itself like it’s trying to hide. I try and smile, even though my heart is pounding.

“It’s alright, little one. I won’t hurt you.” My voice quivers. Maybe I should kill it. It would save us the trouble later if it got too big and ended up hurting people. 

It lets out a small growl, tucking its long tail around itself. I shake my head.  _ There is no way I can kill something so small and defenceless.  _ I hear Aito neigh behind me and start stomping on the ground. It startles the little dragon, causing it to growl louder. Quickly, I turn around to Aito and try to calm him. In doing so, the little dragon shoots out and bites down on my arm.

I cry out and fall back, the dragon still attached to me. Aito gets louder and stomps his hooves more. I hold the arm out that the dragon isn't biting towards Aito.

“It’s alright. I’m fine.” I look down at the dragon. He is still latched on a growling. Eyes boring into my own. I move my free hand slowly and place it on the top of its head. I stroke it gently, trying to calm it down. 

“It’s alright. There’s nothing to fear.” I keep my voice low, whispering reassuring words to it. Slowly, the growling stops, and it gently pulls away from my arm. It makes a little noise, almost a whine and licks gently at my arm. I feel a grin take over my face as I keep gently stroking the baby dragon.

“See? Nothing to fear, Aito.” I glance back and see Aito has settled down but shifts slightly every so often. 

“Now, I’m going to need to bandage this.” I pull my bitten right arm closer to me to inspect the damage. I let out a gasp and see that the wounds have already closed over. I looked down at the dragon, shocked. It makes a little whining noise again and nuzzles further into my left hand. 

“Did you heal this?” I ask it. It chirps at me. I let out a small laugh. 

“I didn’t know dragons can heal,” I mutter to myself. When the dragon moves to nudge my hand again, I see some blood on its wing. 

“Oh, did some land on you?” I move my hand down and go to wipe off the blood. When I do, it screeches and wraps back into itself. I startle, causing it to fall from my lap. I stare for a second as it lets out a small whine again.

“Hey, it’s okay,” I whisper to it. Slowly moving my hand to stroke its head again. It leans into my hand and nuzzles in. I look over to its wing and see more blood than when I first noticed it.

“Wait, are you hurt?” I gently pick up its wing and try to fan it out. It twitches and pulls its wing closer. I rub at his head to settle him back down.

“Can’t you heal yourself?” It lets out a little whine. I sigh and stand up, moving back towards Aito. I reach into one of the saddlebags and pull out some medical supplies. I grab the bag I left on the ground with some food in it on my way back. I sit in front of the dragon and pull out an apple. 

“I don’t think Lenalee packed me anything other than fruits. Dragons prefer meat, right? I mean, I know they steal livestock and sometimes eat people.” I trail off, shuddering. 

I hold out the apple, and it sniffs at it. It stares at me before slowly opening its mouth, then like lightning, it snatches the apple from my hand. I sit there, watching in fascination as it devours the apple. It looks up at me once it is done, tongue rolling out to clean its mouth. I chuckle and pull out another apple and pass it to it. While it is distracted with eating, I move over to its wing and try to fan it out again. This time, it lets me. I smile and pull out some ointment and bandages. 

“Alright, I have to clean this up. Please don’t get mad at me.” I mutter the last part to myself. I reach into the bag and pull out a canteen and cloth. Wetting the clutch, I bring it to its wing and gently dab at the blood. It lets out a low grumble and twitches its wing towards itself. I make a shushing noise before pulling out a few apples and placing them in front of it. 

“Here, just fill up on food while I do this.” It makes the little chirping noise again, and I smile.

I manage to clean up the blood and see that there is a nasty cut on its wing. It doesn't look like it has been torn, but it’s clearly painful. Grabbing the ointment next, I dab some on and make shushing noises again when it startles the little dragon. When I go to bandage it, I notice the dragon has finished eating and is just watching me. I rub its head a little before wrapping the bandage around its wing. 

I secure the bandage and sit back to inspect my work. Not the best in the world, but better than letting it run around with that cut. The baby dragon flexes its wing a little before bouncing around, clearly happier now that it's been fed and treated. It stops before me and wiggles. I laugh and pet its head again. It raises up and puts its front paws on my legs. 

“You’re a happy little thing, aren’t you?” I mutter. It chirps at me again and fully climbs into my lap, bringing its front paws up to my chest this time. I look into its eyes and smile. It nuzzles under my chin, and I feel it rumbling. Worried that it's growling for some reason, I pull back. It whines and jolts forward back under my chin. I stay still, and it starts to rumble again. A startled laugh came out of me, and I pet its back. 

“Are you seriously purring? Am I the first person to find out that Dragons apparently purr?” 

I sit there for a little longer, just playing with the dragon and cuddling it. I look up and notice that it is almost noon, and I should head back if I am to be back in time for lunch. I sigh and plop the little dragon on the ground. It tilts its head to the side, and I swear my heart nearly jumps out of my chest from how cute it is. 

“I’m sorry little one, I need to go now. Please don’t get hurt anymore.” I walk towards Aito and begin packing things up and putting the saddlebag back on him. As I go to mount him, I feel a tug on my cloak. Looking back, I see the little dragon tugging on my cloak with his mouth. 

“No, I have to go now.” I gently pull the cloak back and end up dragging the dragon closer to me. I sigh and bend down. I gently pry open its mouth and pull my cloak out. 

“There, now I’m leaving. And also, please don’t grow big and eat people.” I turn around again and feel another tug on my cloak. I sigh and look up at the sky. 

“Little one, I need-” I turn around and stop. The little dragon is whining and trying to climb up my leg. It's trying to use it’s wings but gets frustrated and falls back to the ground. I feel a stinging in my leg and look down. No blood, but it does hurt a little. Feeling bad, I bend down and scoop it up into my arms. 

“I can’t take you with me. Do you know how everyone in the castle will react when I show up with a dragon?” It nuzzles back under my chin, and I hug it tighter to me. I sigh and look over in the direction of the castle. 

“Maybe I can sneak you in,” I mutter. I shake my head right after, causing the dragon to purr. “I can’t do that. What if your mother comes to find you.” 

It chirps before biting on my hair and tugging it a little. I sigh and stroke its face. It starts to purr louder, causing Aito to shift around. I look to Aito, who seems to be keeping an eye on us.

“Don’t look at me like that. It's just a baby.” I say to Aito. 

“Gods above, I really need to stop talking to you like you're a person. I am already going crazy with going back in time.” I look back down at the dragon. It meets my eyes and chirps again. I tilt my head back to the sky and just stare at it.

“Fuck it,” I mutter. I turn back around and try and think of how to sneak it into the castle with me. 

“Maybe hide it in a bag?” I quietly ask myself. I hold the dragon up to the bag to see if it would fit. It wriggles around and tries to pull back into my body. It stops and stares at me. 

“No, that wouldn’t work. You’d just try and escape.” I pull it back to me, and my cloak drapes over my shoulder. 

“Huh. Maybe I can just hide you in this.” I pull my cloak tighter around me. It drapes over me and can hide the dragon. 

“Alright, this will have to do.” I hoist myself up onto Aito's back and settle the dragon on the saddle in front of me. I keep a hand on him and turn Aito to face back towards the castle. 

“Alright, little one, I’ll keep one hand on you. But please don’t struggle too much.” I move Aito into a trot to make sure that the dragon gets used to it. After a little adjustment, we make our way into a full run and head back. 

As we near the castle a while later, I shift the dragon so that it is being held in one arm and drape my cloak over me to hide it better. We make our way back through the gates and stop in front of the stable. The quartermaster comes out to greet me and take Aito from me. 

“How was your ride, Sire?” He takes the reins from me, and I dismount with a little struggle to try and keep the dragon hidden. 

“Oh, it was lovely. Has Lenalee come looking for me yet?” I know I must look awkward. My cloak is pretty much over only half of my body and bulged out a bit. The quartermaster glances down and furrows his eyebrows. Then looks back up and ignores it. I grin.

“Not yet, Sire, but she will be soon. Maybe you should head back to your room to” He hesitates and glances back down, “change.” He finished with a slightly exasperated look. I continue to grin and turn away. 

“That sounds like a great idea! I will be on my way then.” I walk quickly and feel the dragon shift in my arm. I reach in to gently pet its head.

“Just a little longer, then you will be let down,” I whisper to it. I feel it rumble under my hand and quickly pull back. I can’t risk it making any noise. 

As I am walking down the corridors, I pass by a few servants. They all bow to me, and I nod my head, I notice some eyes wandering down to the bundle, and I just quicken my pace. I turn the corner leading to the hall leading to my room, and I see Lenalee walking down the hall. I try and keep a neutral expression as she notices me, but I can feel the internal panic. 

“Sire, how was your ride?” She bows.

“It was lovely, but I am just heading to my room to change before I go to lunch.” I move past Lenalee, and she proceeds to follow. I look over my shoulder at her and try to smile, but it feels more like a grimace.

“No, you don’t have to follow Lenalee. I will be just a moment.” I continue to walk, and I can hear her still following. 

“Sire, I should at least take your cloak.” I hear her pipe up. I can see the door to my room only a few meters away. 

“It’s fine, Lenalee. I’ll give it to you later.” I hear her footsteps quicken.

“Sire, are you hiding something?” Her tone turns more reprimanding. Panicking, I run to my room and slam the door open before closing it tight.

“Don’t worry about it!” I shout through the door before locking it. 


End file.
